


Lovers In Time And Space

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barbara and Ian find one another again.RP Fic.





	Lovers In Time And Space

Ian Chesterton waited with nervous excitement for his dinner date to arrive as he sat at the table in the rather posh restaurant. It had been a while since they had seen one another...almost a year and half.

"Just hope I haven't missed my chance."

He said ruefully. Barbara Wright had arrived late, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath, steadying herself before making her way into the restaurant, giving both her name and, after a pause, clarifying she was meeting someone. She had been nervous when she agreed to meet Ian again and now she paused, looking him over before finally coming closer. 

"Ian?"

"Barbara."

Ian said rising from his chair to greet her.

"It's so good to see you again...you look....as beautiful as ever."

"You remain as charming as ever."

Ian smiled and pulled out Barbara's chair for her.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a soda water."

He said as he sat back down.

"The menu here looks rather interesting."

Barbara smiled softly, settling in her seat. 

"Anything in particular interest you?"

"One or two things. The lobster looks good.... assuming we are talking about the menus still."

Ian added with a slight smile. 

"For now... yes we are."

Barbara smiled, looking at the menu. 

"I agree, the lobster does sound... interesting..."

Ian smiled and ordered them both the lobster.

"So... how have you been keeping Barbara?"

He asked as they waited for their order to arrive. 

"Busy... mostly trying to get back to teaching."

Barbara smiled. 

"How about you?"

Ian smiled.

"About the same...."

The food came.

"So..."

Ian said as they eat.

"Seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Not really... at least, not in a committed way..." 

A pause then. 

"You?"

"No."

Ian said.

"No I'm not seeing anyone at the moment Barbara."

He said not sure how to broach the next question.

"You still live in the same house?"

He asked. 

"Yes... although I've adopted a butterfly girl..."

"A butterfly girl you say. Fascinating."

"Once we finish here... you should come and meet her..."

Ian smiled.

"I'd be delighted to."

He finished his lobster.

"So do you want dessert or a coffee or such like?"

"Coffee... back at mine?"

Barbara suggested. Ian smiled.

"I'd love to..."

He paid the bill and called a taxi for both of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said it before Barbara and I'll say it again."

Ian said as they got out of the taxi.

"You have a lovely home."

"It'll be even better once we're inside..."

Barbara smiled, moving to let them both in. Ian smiled and followed her inside. Barbara had shut and locked the door, leading him through to the garden, smiling as she picked out the whistle she had made as a point of contact with Mothra, whistling to her. Ian smiled and waited. Mothra had soon landed and Barbara smiled, gently stroking her fur. 

"So... what do you think?"

Ian smiled.

"She a beauty Barbara that’s for sure. Though I'm not sure I recognize the species of Moth she's come from."

"The Giant Moth."

Barbara smiled. 

"She can also shape-shift... if she wants..."  
"Absolutely astounding. I'm sure The Doctor would be interested in meeting your new friend Barbara."

"I wouldn't let him near her..."

Barbara sighed. 

"He'd just mess with her."

Mothra had chirruped, brushing against her before taking off. Ian watched her go.

"Was it something I said?"

"No... I think she just wanted to let us have some time alone together."

"Would you like that too Barbara?"

"Of course I would... I've missed you Ian."

Ian smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He said softly and moved closer to Barbara. He gently laid his hands on her arms and brought her closer to him...he lent in and kissed her softly on the lips. Barbara had smiled, responding gently. Ian gently ran his hands up her arms to delicately cup her head in his hands. Barbara purred happily into the kiss. Ian slightly deepened the kiss. Barbara murred and continued to respond. Ian gently ended the kiss.

"Perhaps we should go inside?"

He suggested. Barbara smiled, leading him inside and pausing to shut and lock the door. 

"Bedroom?"

"If you're sure that’s what you want Barbara."

"I always did."

Barbara murmured, leading him towards the bedroom. Ian smiled and let her lead him. Once in the bedroom Barbara had moved to kiss him again. Ian willingly kissed her. Barbara had murred softly. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Barbara."

"Make love to me?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Ian smiled and her began to gently undress Barbara. Barbara smiled and let him undress her. Ian was soon stood in silent awe at the sight of Barbara's naked body bared to him in all its amazing beauty. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yes Barbara...its....more beautiful than I ever dreamed.... ten thousand times more beautiful."

"Sweet."

Ian tentatively and gently reached out a hand his fingertips brushing gently over Barbara's left nipple. Barbara murred and arched. This awoke something in Ian he took Barbara in his arms and began lavishing kisses upon her. On her face, her lips, throat, neck, shoulders and chest area all the while his hands roamed up and down her back from the top of her neck to her ass and back up again. Barbara was soon moaning softly. 

"Barbara...."

Ian said breathlessly.

"Oh... Barbara..."

"Ian..."

"Yes....Barbara?"

Ian panted as he continued to kiss her upper body frantically. 

"Might be an idea to head... lower."

Ian nodded and got down on his knees. He cupped Barbara's ass in his hands and pushed his face in between her legs. He began to greedily eat her Pussy. Barbara soon mewled and arched. Ian rose back up and kissed Barbara again allowing her to taste her own juices.

"Would you like to undress me now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Barbara teased.

"Then please by my guest Barbara."

Barbara smiled and soon moved to undress him. Ian was soon naked like her. 

"Handsome as always."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I always did."

Ian smiled.

"So...?"

He asked softly. 

"So take the lead..."

Ian smiled and pulled Barbara back into him and claimed her lips once more. Barbara murred and responded hotly. Ian began backing her up towards the bed. Barbara soon fell back on the bed. Ian gently fell with her and laying on top of her, still kissing. Barbara continued to respond. Ian began pushing Barbara's legs apart. Barbara's legs soon fell open. Ian began to rub his hard as Iron member up against Barbara's slick wet folds. Barbara murred needily. Ian began to push into her.

 

"Oh Barbara...Oh Barbara...Oh Barbara."

He moaned. 

"Ian..."

Barbara murred, arching to push him deeper. Ian groaned as he slid fully into Barbara, both of them instantly close, the years of need and want had driven them wild. All too soon Barbara cried out and came. Ian soon followed.


End file.
